


Didn't See That Coming

by FangirltofanGod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, Different POV's, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Get together fic, M/M, Post-Series, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Romantic Fluff, and Will not being overbearing because I don't think Nico would have put up with that, and happy, best friends to boyfriends, he deserves nice things, just... they love each other ok?, lots of fluff, medic Will, nico is loved, sociable nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirltofanGod/pseuds/FangirltofanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can try and get your underworld powers back on one condition; I help you."</p><p>After an unexpectedly long stay in the infirmary, Will helps a drained Nico regain his underworld powers because they're best friends now, but also to make sure he doesn't over exert himself into an early grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My solangelo playlist:  
> Bubbly by Colbie Caillat  
> Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove

** Nico **

Nico walked back across the green to where Will Solace was waiting, regarding him curiously.

“What was that about?” He asked, nodding in Percy’s direction.

“Just putting some issues to bed that should have been resolved a long time ago.”

Will grinned. “Speaking of putting things to bed, I believe there’s one in the infirmary with your name on it.”

Nico rolled his eyes and followed after Will towards the infirmary.

*

“Okay, I’m going to take your vitals now, and again tomorrow when you wake up, then I want you to take these.” Will held up a small white bottle. “They should give you a dreamless sleep so you can rest properly.”

Nico was sitting up in one of the infirmary beds watching the medic take his temperature and measure his heart rate, jotting the reading down in a little book he kept in the bedside table.

Looking at the little bottle of pills Will had produced, Nico suddenly realised just how tired he was. He had hardly slept since the last journey with the Athena Parthenos and his head felt light with exhaustion.

He swallowed the sleeping pills and lay back in bed, watching as Will fussed with his bedding and folded his day clothes with a contented smile on his face. Despite the unflattering hospital pyjamas and the crisp sanitized bed sheets, the soft sun light cascading through the window and Will’s easy presence allowed him to feel something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Safe.

Nico’s eyes started to droop and he fell into a deep sleep, the sound of Will’s gentle humming in the back ground as he padded round the room.


	2. Chapter 2

****

** Nico **

Nico woke feeling better rested than he had in years. Stifling a yawn, he reached over to the bedside table to grab his watch and chug down the glass of water that had been left out for him.

1:30pm. Huh. Well, he probably needed the lie-in. That was when he noticed Will, sleeping face down on the end of his bed, head pillowed on his arms.

“Will…? WILL!” The boy jerked awake and blinked stupidly for a moment.

“Huh…? Urgh… N-Nico?” He mumbled thickly before snapping up. “Nico! You’re awake! Oh, thank the Gods!”

Nico frowned. “Why? How long was I out?”

Will checked his watch. “About 53 hours give or take 20 minutes. Give me your arm?”

Obliging, he stretched his arm out for Will to take, feeling a momentary pang of rejection when the other boy hesitated to take his wrist. Looking intrepid, Will folded his fingers over Nico’s pulse point tightly and the bundle of tension in his shoulders relaxed as he let out a heaving breath.

“Ha. You had me going for a minute there, Death Boy.” He said to Nico shakily. “I came back to check your vitals on the first evening and my hand went straight through you! I don’t think I’ve ever jumped so hard in my life. It was like you were going ghost something.”

Will laughed, winking at Nico like it was no big deal, but he could see the tight lines of worry around the medic’s eyes.

“I’ll give you some Nectar and Ambrosia now, but only enough to keep you stable, you haven’t eaten in two days and you’re not getting any more until you’ve got a proper meal inside you.”

Nico contemplated this rush of information silently. So he’d been out for over two days then? And he’s been literally fading that entire time? He felt fine now, if anything, his limbs were a little _too_ heavy.

Will seemed rather reluctant to leave Nico’s presence as he kept babbling to fill the silence. “I’m afraid I’ll have to keep you here a little while longer than originally intended, make sure you’re not going to fade away or something when you leave. You should catch up on some more sleep while you’re here, and you need to gain some weight before you even think about leaving, and-”

“Why were you asleep when I woke up?” Nico interrupted Will’s incessant chatter to ask. “It’s the middle of the day.”

The boy flushed red. “Oh, erm... I had to… cover someone’s night shift, so I sort of fell asleep when I came to check on you this morning.” Nico wasn’t sure he was being entirely truthful and watched him curiously as he edged towards the door.

“I’ll just go fetch you some lunch then. Late lunch. Food. Yeah, okay bye.” He paused just before ducking through the door and grinned, leaving Nico attempting to subdue the skeletal butterflies in his stomach, blushing furiously, and wondering how on Earth he was supposed to survive the next week or so in the medic’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come, not sure how long it will be yet as still writing :)  
> I've been sitting on this idea for a while so I hope you like it!


End file.
